Sorcery and Alices
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was accidentally spotted by Alice Academy officials while she was training. Suddenly brought to the world of Alices, she finds a familiar face. But with all the troubles within Academy walls, how will this adventure possibly turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! *cue ominous lightning and thunder* BWAHAHAHA! Just kidding.**

**Er... Hi! So since I absolutely adore CCS and I have _started _to absolutely adore GA, I was like, LET'S WRITE A CROSSOVER! WOOT! I NEED CHAPTER 152 OF GA BTW! I had total 'AWW!' moments in the recent chapters.**

**Who knew Natsume was so freaking romantic? I sure didn't! Dammit, I want someone like that for me! D:**

**Sorry this is what happened to me: party + lots of sweets and soda + random plot bunnies + ME = Hyper, sugar and writing craze for the entire night.**

**Anyway, I've seriously wanted to write a cross for these two for a while. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice. I would be filthy stinkin rich, and I'm totally NOT. Sigh... The wonders of being broke.**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was accidentally spotted by Alice Academy officials while she was training. Suddenly brought to the world of Alices, she finds a familiar face. But with all the troubles within Academy walls, how will this adventure possibly turn out?**

**Couples: Sakura/Syaoran, Mikan/Natsume, Eriol/Tomoyo, Hotaru/Ruka**

**Enjoy!**

–

"Fiery!" Sakura shouted as she faced off against her Fight card. Swinging her staff, she leaped back as a stream of fire flew from the staff to the female fighter. Swiftly dodging, the card jumped into the air and pulled out a katana. The auburn haired girl summoned her own sword and blocked.

At first, Fight easily overpowered her master, but now, Sakura trained hard with her and developed her skills. They almost always end in a draw. They sparred for a little bit longer, and then when they both were at their limits, they both stopped. Fight bowed respectfully to her master then turned back into her card form.

Sakura usually practiced in the park, which had really thick forests so no one would venture in too deep. It was safe practice her magic training that Kero forced her to do. Sighing, she leaned against a nearby tree trunk that she didn't destroyed yet. Looking around the clearing, there were scorch marks, slashes, ice, uneven elevated earth, and basically it was a site of destruction.

Syaoran had been her training partner for two years until suddenly he was forced to leave last year for some kind of Li Clan issue. He convinced the Li Elders that even though he was not able to gather the Clow Cards, it was his responsibility to watch over the Cards Mistress. So for the past couple years, he would make sure she could defend herself, with and without magic, and they dated while he was here too.

Her heart throbbed every time she thought about her boyfriend. Sakura wrapped her hand tightly around the locket he gave her before he left.

_ "Whenever you miss me, hang on to this and remember that I am always thinking of you." Syaoran's amber eyes were gentle as he handed over a small locket. It had a simple gold chain and the charm was completely encrusted with white crystals. It was in a heart shape and it opened to show a picture of the two of them smiling at the camera. _

_ "Hoe... Syaoran, it's beautiful!" Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, stunned that he would give her such a expensive looking gift. He gave her a smirk. _

_ "Wait til it's around your neck. Can you hold up your hair for me?" She nodded and held her hair as he slipped the locket around her neck. The moment he clasped it, the charm glowed and the design was slightly changed. Instead of a completely white heart, it was covered with emeralds and at the sides were a small pair of diamond wings. "The charm was made by a previous clan head. It was given to his wife and every since then, it was passed onto the first born boy that would become the head." Syaoran looked a bit sheepish. "There's a tradition that if the male gives this to his chosen one, they'd be together forever. It's a bit chee-SY?" _

_ Sakura tackled him to the ground. "This is the best present I've ever gotten from anyone. I don't care about how cheesy or unmanly it is for you, I love it so much!" She kissed him, and after he recovered from the shock, he eagerly responded. "Thank you Syaoran. I love you so much!" _

_ "Aishiteru, koibito." _

Sakura sighed. "Time to fix this place up I guess." She said to no one in particular. Standing up, she called out her staff and used Earthy and Wood to restore the grounds to its natural state. Sakura smiled at the clearing that looked the way it did before she and Fight destroyed it.

"Excuse me, I just saw what you did, and I can't help but feel that we could use someone like you at our school." A tall blonde man pranced up to her. He grabbed her hands and smiled. "I'm Narumi, but most of my students call me Naru-sensei! You have an interesting power over the Earth?" Sakura looked panicked, but covered up her emotions like Syaoran taught her to.

_He didn't see my fight, so he doesn't know that I have multiple powers. Let's just go along with his story. _"I didn't mean for anyone to see anything... What do you mean school?" Sakura was actually curious about that.

Narumi grinned and released a bit of his pheromones to test her. Sakura felt this odd pull to like him, but easily overcame it. _What is he? _The teacher smiled even wider. "I'm a teacher at Alice Academy. It's a school with children who have natural born talents. Most of them call me Naru-sensei! I know a boy who can control fire as well as a girl who can control ice, so your earth powers don't surprise me. Not to mention that you can fight against my pheromones, which means you have some level of nullification."

The card mistresses' eyes widened a little. _Hoe..._ _A school for natural born talents? It isn't magic, so if I choose to go, I'd have to pretend to have earth powers. It would be a new experience for me and I'm sure Otou-san will agree. _Touya was off at college, so he doesn't get have a say in this.

"I'll be waiting for your response by tomorrow." He left the clearing, and Sakura summoned Fly and swiftly made her way back to her house. Landing herself in the backyard, she brushed off some dirt and entered through the back door.

"Otou-san tadaima!" Sakura walked to the kitchen and smiled at her father. He stood at the stove, carefully reading a recipe.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura." He looked back at her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She helped him out and prepared the table. By the time Sakura was done, Fujitaka was already bringing the food to the table. They smiled at each other and said. "Itadakimasu!"

Sakura started munching away and after a few bites, she brought up what had happened in the woods before. "Otou-san, can I go?"

The male smiled gently at her. "I don't see why not. I've heard of Gakuen Alice before. It's very prestigious and you'll get a very good education there. It's for geniuses of all ages. Since Tomoeda is such a small town, not many people have heard of Alices. Which is mostly why you haven't heard of this school before. You have my permission." Sakura grinned and finished up her dinner.

"Arigato Otou-san!" She raced up the stairs to tell Kero. "KERO-CHAN!" The small guardian was fast asleep in front of the TV. Sakura poked him, "Mou, Kero-chan... WAKE UP!" With a startled cry Kero leaped into the air.

Seeing only Sakura, he rubbed his eyes from sleep. "Sakura-chan! You didn't have to wake me up like that! Do you have any pudding?" Shaking her head no, he moaned. "I really want pudding!" Sakura frowned, then brightened up.

"I got an invitation to go to a school called Alice Academy!" At Kero's look of recognition at the name, she gave him a questioning glance. "Have you heard of it before?"

"Hai, Clow-sama had played a part in the beginning of Gakuen Alice. In fact, the school was made by a member of the Li Clan. As descendents of Clow-sama, some of them have sorcery, like that Gaki, and some have special abilities that don't pertain to any magic. It's just an ability they have. Well, one day, Clow-sama had donated a book called Alice in Wonderland to the vast library within the estate. One of the non-sorcery members stumbled across that book and fell in love with that story.

"Her name was Ayame Satou. She was inspired to start a special school for those who had the natural born powers. As a tribute to her favorite book, she called these powers Alices. Her best friend Himemiya, was her partner (she had the barrier alice) and they both drew out the plans for the layout of the entire school. Apparently Clow-sama had foreseen these events and assisted the two. He even gave Himemiya longevity so she could continue to watch over the school for a long time, until the moment when another person would inherit her status as the Middle School Principal.

"Ayame was the high school principal, already had the longevity alice, as well as an alice that was able to detect other alices. With Clow-sama's help, the school was built quite fast. They needed an Elementary School Principal, until Clow-sama had brought in a young man named Kuonji. Ayame trusted him completely, and allowed him to become the ESP. He was the one who developed the different ability classes, and he was in the one in charge of the Dangerous Ability class.

"In fact, many people, students and teachers alike, adored and trusted the ESP because he was kind, friendly, and a bit mischievous, but he knew when to be serious. He also made Dangerous Ability students perform missions, which Kuonji insisted that it was for the good of the Academy and it was, at first. That was until Ayame got married to a man named Satoshi Yukihara. Kuonji was mad with jealousy that the missions that had turned for the worst.

"Originally, the missions were just information gathering about organizations that wanted to take down the academy or to round up other Alices. However, he started ordering the deaths of the leaders of the organizations, and he became power hungry. Instead of using his clones to watch over the academy, he sent them out to influence the entire world. Ayame who trusted him wholeheartedly didn't suspect a thing, but Himemiya wasn't blinded. She knew all the horrible things that the ESP was doing.

"Most of the dangerous ability students back then were females. So to protect them, she created the Hana Hime Den. She would take in the girls and love them like they were her own children. Her barrier alice was so powerful that not even the ESP dared to enter and threaten her. Every day, she tried to convince Ayame that Kounji was evil, but she failed every time.

"Ayame died in a car accident when she was visiting her son and daughter in law, and Himemiya was never able to convince her. However, Ayame's great-grandson took over the role as the HSP. Last time I heard, the ESP and the HSP have had a shaky relationship." Kero finished with a loud sigh of relief. Sakura's eyes were big as she took in all the information.

"Hoe! Ne, Kero-chan, how do you know all this?"

"Clow-sama always watched over the academy. Ayame had assigned him as the head principal, so he had control over all aspects of the academy. Everyday, he would look into a portal and look at the events going on. Yue and I would just watch it with him. It's was like some crazy drama." He yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm going to sleep. Storytelling is tiring" Kero floated over to his little drawer and snuggled into his make shift bed.

Sakura smiled at her guardian and quickly got ready to sleep. The long day finally caught up to her as she jumped into bed. _I wonder how life at the Alice Academy will be like. Are you proud of me Syaoran?_

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned and looked around her room. Kero was knocked out and there were sounds coming from downstairs which meant that her father was awake. She took a shower and changed into a shirt and jeans. Skipping down the stairs, she heard another voice that seemed familiar.<p>

She raced into the living room to find Narumi and her father talking. "Naru-sensei? Otou-san?"

Fujitaka smiled gently at his daughter. "Sakura! I was just conversing about your new school. It sounds wonderful. I'm very happy you get to experience such a great place."

Narumi cheerfully waved and stood up. "Gomen for barging in, Fujitaka-san. Sakura-chan, I will allow two days to pack and say goodbye, but we'll have to leave immediately. School starts in a week and I want you to get comfortable with the area before classes start." He bowed to the two. "Sayonara minna-san!" He danced out the door.

Sakura gasped. "I have to say bye to Tomoyo-chan! And Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki!"Otou-san, can we throw a party on the day after tomorrow? I want to spend today packing." Fujitaka agreed and thought it was a nice idea. Sakura grinned and started to call everyone up, telling them that she was throwing a party on the day after tomorrow. Everyone was going to be able to come. Sakura raced back upstairs and started packing as many things as she could.

She tossed in a bunch of clothes, toiletries, towels, various jewelry, the backpack she used for school, and other things that she thought would be needed. Wanting a few mementos, Sakura placed the outfit Tomoyo made for her when she fought against The Void card, a group picture of her and all her friends from school, picture of Syaoran and herself, a picture of her family, and one picture of her mother.

Sakura only filled one bag, but she had used Small to shrink everything. She was going to miss her friends, but it seemed like an exciting new adventure. It was weird to be somewhere that Tomoyo wasn't going to. They've always been at each other's sides.

Slipping on her skates, the emerald eyed girl shouted that she was leaving and swiftly left the house. She decided to go over to Tomoyo's house to tell her everything that had happened to her. Sakura reached her best friend's house in thirty minutes and greeted the guard at the door.

He already knew the young girl, so he opened the gates and allowed her to enter. "Welcome back Sakura-sama."

She skated up the long driveway and the butler already had the door open. "Hello, Sakura-sama. Tomoyo-sama is in her bedroom, I presume you know where it is?" The auburn haired girl slipped out of her skates and a maid picked it up for her.

"Hai! Arigato!" She ran up the grand staircase and found Tomoyo's door. Sakura knocked on it loudly. "Tomoyo-chan!" Immediately, the door opened and she was yanked into the room.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a while!" Tomoyo walked over to her huge closet and pulled out a huge pile of clothes. "I made all of these for you!" She dropped the pile on her bed. "Please try them on."

The girl sweatdropped. "Ano... Tomoyo-chan, that isn't the reason why I came here." Her face turned somber. "I have to leave for a boarding school called Gakuen Alice in a few days." Tomoyo sighed sadly.

"Sakura-chan, as long as you're happy, I will also be happy. Please don't let us hold you back from fully enjoying your new adventure somewhere else. You'll keep in touch right? So that's all I need. I expect at least one letter per week okay?" Sakura's eyes teared up as her friend's selflessness.

"I'll miss you a ton! I promise to always keep in touch, no matter what." They hugged each other tightly. Tomoyo smiled sweetly and changed the subject.

"Have you gotten a letter from Li-kun?" The green eyed girl looked even more depressed. "I'm thinking that that's a no." Sakura collapsed onto one of the couches located nearby her.

"I just don't know why he can't answer my letters. I got one last month that said he was sorry his letters are very infrequent, but he's trying his best to get them to me." The girl paused for a bit. "But the weird thing was, it was on an enchanted piece of paper. When I put some magic into it, suddenly the one page letter turned into twenty. Each of them was dated months before I got the letter. I'm scared that there's something going on, and he can't get letters out easily." Sakura panicked. "What if someone's hurting him Tomoyo-chan? Maybe he's being held captive and is only allowed to send one letter every few months or something. But in the letters, Syaoran says that everything's fine and that he's learning a ton of new things. Why does he have to sneak out his letter then? It doesn't make sense at all!" Tomoyo rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back.

"Sakura-chan, maybe the place where he is has a strict mailing policy. Where did he say he was?"

The auburn haired female looked even more paranoid. "That's the thing! Syaoran's not telling me anything about where he is. I ask him every time I send a letter, but I don't get a reply to that question!"

Tomoyo sighed. "I'm sure he just doesn't want you to hunt him down, like you probably would. Li-kun just wants to keep you out of trouble. You know how protective he is of you." Sakura brightened up.

"You're right Tomoyo-chan! That makes perfect sense. Stupid overprotective jerk. I swear he's worse than Onii-chan sometimes!" Sakura went off on a rant, describing all the traits that the two share.

The purple haired girl smiled softly at her. _If only I could go with her. _"Sakura-chan, what do you know about Gakuen Alice?"

The other girl grinned. "According to Otou-san, it's a very prestigious place for geniuses. However, Naru-sensei says it's for children with a natural born talents. I'll get a good education there too. Now that I think about it, Naru-sensei said that he knew a boy that could control fire and a girl who could do the same except with ice. I wonder what other abilities people have there."

The two talked about various things until it turned dark. Tomoyo gave Sakura a ride because it was too late for her to skate home. As the girl stepped out of the limo, she said to Tomoyo. "Remember, my going away party is tomorrow! Sayonara Tomoyo-chan!" She waved goodbye and entered her house.

Since it was already really late, Sakura just went straight up to bed. Kero was playing video games again, and mumbled a distracted hi. She changed and just went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're leaving!" Chiharu sobbed and clung on to Sakura tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much, you know? WAH!"<p>

Rika looked really forlorn. "I'm sad you're leaving Sakura-chan. But I'm happy that you got into such a prestigious school! Keep in touch okay?"

Naoko smiled sadly. "You've having this big adventure without us! I can't believe it. I'm sad, but make sure you'll do your best. Especially in your studies, okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course!" Yamazaki grinned.

"Sakura-san, did you know at Gakuen Alice, there are many stories about a female ghost that haunts the grounds. Apparently she committed suicide when she found out she was pregnant. I heard that every new female student gets haunted by her for the entire school year." Chiharu released the card mistress and pulled out her mallet.

"STOP TELLING HER LIES, TAKASHI!" She then proceded to chase him around the backyard, while he continued telling stories as he ran. Tomoyo giggled and pointed her camera all around.

"Everyone is so lively today! It will be a good backdrop for my precious Sakura-chan! Hohohoho!" Sakura sweatdropped. _Tomoyo-chan... _

In the end, everyone said their goodbyes and promises to keep in touch. What will await Sakura at Gakuen Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>Err... Please Review! ^.^ Note in advance: I'm really crappy at updating. So... please forgive me if I don't update in a long time. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And with an update. ^^ I'll admit, I had a bit of writer's block as I was writing. But nevertheless I still got a chapter out. **

**Yeah, WE SEE SYAORAN AGAIN! EEEPPP! *swoons* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Seriously. -_-**

**Please enjoy! ^_^ (And please disregard my grammatical errors. I know they're there, but I'm really not in the mood to edit.)**

* * *

><p>After saying her goodbyes, Sakura entered the limo and Narumi sat across from her. She was lost in thought, and she also slept through most of the drive. The teacher, noting her dazed look, didn't bother to make conversation.<p>

Since Tomoeda wasn't too far from Tokyo, it only took about six hours to get to the academy. Narumi gently nudged Sakura to let her know that they have arrived. The girl was in awe at the huge entrance.

"Hoe…" The grounds looked huge, and not to mention just magnificent. There were a bunch of students milling about and it was so grand. "This is amazing!" Sakura was awestruck. The car stopped and the two exited, gaining curious stares from the people around her. She was carrying her small suitcase and Narumi handed her a map and a key.

She opened it and noted a building that had a big red circle around it. "Sakura-chan, your dorm is circled. I hope you don't get lost." He loosed worried. "Perhaps I should send someone to show you the way."

Sakura shook her head. "Iie Naru-sensei! I don't want to trouble anyone, and it will be good if I'm able to find it on my own." The blonde man looked uncertain.

"If you're sure…" She smiled brightly, and said her thanks, then walked off. Narumi sighed and headed towards the staff building, when he smelled something burning. He looked down and yelped as it was his own hair that was on fire. "Natsume-kun!"

The dark haired male extinguished the flame and walked towards him. Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka were all following.

Natsume definitely changed from the pre-pubescent ten years old he was, to this tall, broad shouldered, man in front of him. He still retained his cold exterior, even though the ESP was eliminated and Persona was no longer a threat. His hair grew a bit longer, and his facial features were much more defined. He towered over Mikan, at 6' 1".

Ruka continued to be the sweet, people friendly, boy he was at ten, just a bit… bigger. His height was even with Natsume's and he lost his baby fat, and was left with this gorgeous male that should be a model.

Mikan, inherited her mother's petite height, instead of her father's tall one. She grew curves and was one of the most sought after girls in the academy. She continued to be naïve towards certain things, and was the same big hearted girl she was when she first entered.

Hotaru decided to grow out her hair and it made her look much more feminine. Boys started to fall for her looks, but if any of them touched her or got in her personal space, they'd be hit with the Baka Gun. She continued to sell Ruka's photos (which were more in demand now he was older) and blackmail others who bothered her. She was a bit taller than Mikan.

Mikan grinned at her teacher. Yes, Narumi was their teacher, even in high school, much to the annoyance of a certain flame alice. "Ne, Naru-sensei… Who was that?"

Narumi smiled and hugged her. "Mikan-chan! I missed you when I was roaming the country! Natsume-kun hasn't done anything with you, has he?" The dark haired male sputtered and flushed at the question, while Mikan looked completely oblivious.

"He's done a lot of things with me." Ruka had to hold back from laughing, while Hotaru had an amused smirk on her face. "We did things in Central Town, the Cafeteria, our Sakura Tree, oh! And in one of our dorms." Ruka looked away and started laughing like crazy, while Natsume looked horrified. Narumi sent a glare at the boy.

"Did it hurt, Mikan-chan?" The naïve girl shook her head.

"Iie, Naru-sensei! It was really fun!" She pouted. "But no matter what I do, he always ends up on top!" Ruka fell to the ground, he couldn't contain his laughter. Hotaru was taking photos of him, as well as Natsume's face.

Narumi was outraged. "You're so young, Mikan-chan! You shouldn't be doing things like this, even if it's your fiancé!" Because of the old 'Alice Stone Tradition', Mikan and Natsume were considered engaged. They didn't mind, so they just went along with it. Ruka and Hotaru got together somewhere along the way as well.

Mikan looked really confused now. "Naru-sensei, we can't go on dates?"

The teacher shook his head. "No, that's okay. But you can't do things like what you're doing in your dorm rooms!"

She looked distressed. "But even though Natsume always beats me in Monopoly, I have a lot of fun playing it with him!" Narumi almost fell over.

"Oh, so it was just… Monopoly." Mikan giggled and latched on to Natsume's arm. Narumi sighed, but brightened up again. "That was Sakura Kinomoto! Our new student." He looked around. "Where's Li-kun?"

Ruka composed himself and answered his question. "Li-kun's in his room. Something about, writing a letter to his girlfriend."

"I don't see why he even bothers. Only one out of the thirty he writes is sent out." Hotaru mentally noted in her mind, _but why does he always look smug when they're sent out?_

Narumi sighed and twirled around. "OH THE POWER OF LOVE! Imai-san! You're Sakura-chan's partner! Tata~" He danced off.

Natsume frowned. "I didn't even get to ask what her Alice was." The group turned and went on their way to central town. _We'll find out soon enough. _

Sakura smiled to herself when she saw the words 'Three Star Dorm' on the building. "Haha! I found the dorm all by myself!" She skipped up the stairs and found the room that matched the room key Naru-sensei gave her. "Hoe…"

The room was large and a bit empty. It only had a large bed (no sheets), a dresser, a table and some chairs. There was a door that led into the bathroom, and another that led to her closet. The walls were a pale yellow, and it had hardwood floors.

She frowned at the bland room. "Well, time to unpack!" She put her luggage on the bed, and saw that everything was still nice and small. Then she piled the clothes together, another for décor, and last was everything else.

Sakura no longer needed her staff for simple things, like enlarging things, so she just swept a hand over each pile and placed them in their proper places. By the time she was done, the room practically transformed.

The closet was full of different outfits and the dresser and table had her pictures. The bed sheets were replaced with her pink ones and her pillows were red. She brought along a nice white rug with a big red rose on it. She couldn't do anything about the walls right now.

She collapsed on the bed, exhausted from unpacking and decorating. Bored, she allowed her senses to surround the whole school. Sakura gasped when she felt a familiar aura just in the boy's dorm across the road. "No, it couldn't be Syaoran. He's doing something for the Li Clan right? So he has to be in Hong Kong!" Before she could think about it any further she heard a knock on her door.

Sakura jumped up and smiled at the person. It was a girl with dark hair, just below her shoulders, and violet eyes. _Just like Tomoyo-chan! _She had an expressionless face though. "Hello! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"

Hotaru looked at her with an apathetic look. _She reminds me of Mikan. _"I'm Hotaru Imai, your partner. I will assist you with anything you need. Since we're in the same three star dorm, you can go to the room on the end, that's my room. Any questions?"

Sakura was a bit cautious about her cold, businesslike personality. "May I call you Hotaru-chan?" All she received was a short nod, and took it as an affirmative. "Arigato, but I'm fine." The girl gave a small smile, and nodded once again.

"Very well. I will be back on the day school starts to lead you to class. Have a good day." She walked off and Sakura watched as a brunette girl latched on to her and was sent flying by some kind of gun. The card mistress sweatdropped. _That was interesting. _She entered her room.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't come out until the day school started. She had to prepare a good cover story and also memorized the map so she wouldn't be lost. A knock sounded and she smiled. <em>Must be Hotaru-chan!<em>

True to her word, Hotaru was there to take her to class. They walked together in silence and Hotaru told her to stay outside until Narumi told her to come in. She hummed softly to herself, and grinned when she saw Naru-sensei gesture for her to come in.

"This is a new classmate!" The card mistress bowed.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto! Please take care of me!" She could hear random things people were saying.

"She's pretty! I wonder if she's taken."

"I wonder what her Alice is…"

"Sakura." Everything seemed to still as she looked up and locked gazes with a certain amber eyed boy. He still looked the same, even in the Gakuen Alice uniform. But it felt like decades had passed since she's laid eyes on him. She couldn't stop the tears welling up and she leaped towards him.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura sobbed into his chest. The boy gently rubbed circles on her back to sooth her. "I missed you so much!" Everyone was staring at the two, while Narumi left the room for some meeting. "Plus, I only get letters from you every six months! Do you realize what happens when there's over thirty pages contained within enchanted paper!" She pouted. "Mou, Syaoran! I thought you were held hostage!"

Hotaru and Natsume were confused. _Enchanted paper? _Sakura detangled herself from Syaoran's embrace and he moved over to let her sit next to him. There were multiple rows of benches and a long table in front of each bench. Four people could sit in one bench.

Mikan grinned at Sakura, and she returned that smile. "I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm so happy to meet you! I'm assuming that you're Li-kun's girlfriend that he writes to _everyday._" Syaoran flushed and looked away. "I hope we become great friends!"

"Mikan-chan!" Sakura frowned for a bit. "I can't call you Sakura-chan. Gomen, but I'd get confused…" She trailed off, and Mikan giggled and hugged her.

"It's okay, you can call me Mikan-chan and I'll call you Sakura-chan! We're going to be best friends, I know it!" Sakura smiled and hugged her back. Natsume and Syaoran shared a look. _Oh boy… _

Mikan released her and pointed out everyone in class. "This is Ruka-pyon! There's Hotaru, but I think you know who she is already. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu." She grinned and jumped into Natsume's lap. "This is Natsume! He's my fiancé, okay fine. Not really, but we're considered engaged." She looked thoughtful. "OH! And Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are dating too. I'll introduce you to Sumire and Koko later." She continued to tell Sakura everyone's names and the sorceress kept them all locked in her mind, just in case.

Once Mikan was done introducing everyone, Natsume looked at her. "Kinomoto-san, what's your Alice?" Syaoran looked mildly curious.

"Ano… I think Naru-sensei said I had Earth Powers…" Everyone gasped a little (even Natsume and Hotaru looked impressed), no one had heard of such powers before.

The amber eyed boy whispered in her ear. "He caught you in the forest didn't he? He saw you using Earthy."

Sakura flushed. "Don't forget Wood! Ne, Syaoran, what's _your _Alice?"

"It's lightning. I do small lightning tricks, like sparking people or giving electricity to something. Nothing too big for people to notice me." She nodded in understanding. Syaoran could perform a high level lightning attack without his ofuda, but he'd still need his sword. "Natsume has the fire alice, Mikan-san has nullification, steal, and insertion alice, Imai-san has invention, Ruka has Animal Pheromone, and when you meet Koko, block your mind because he can read it."

The bell rang, and all of the students left. The rest of the day flew by and Sakura enjoyed eating lunch with Koko and Sumire. They were an interesting couple and it was fun to be around the two. The cardcaptors excused themselves from the group, and made their way to Sakura's room.

Natsume gave their retreating backs a suspicious look. "There's something off with them." Mikan frowned; she was currently sitting in his lap as they leaned against the tree. Ruka and Hotaru left at the same time as the strange couple so it was only them.

"They seem like perfectly nice people to me!" She gave him a reprimanding stare. "Don't even think about sending Sakura-chan to the woods like you did to me on my first day. She's my friend and I don't need her to be scared of us!" He tightened his arms around her as she melted in his embrace.

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed. "It's not just them that are off. Ever since the ESP left, and the head principal visited, Gakuen Alice was repaired a lot faster than expected. Even when most of the school was turned to rubble."

Mikan pouted. "Ne, don't be so pessimistic about things Natsume. Think of it as a miracle." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm happy no one died and things turned to normal." She paused. "Well, as normal as children with abilities can be."

He chuckled and looked at the sky. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen."

* * *

><p>"Syaoran, I thought you needed to do Li Clan business! Not go to some school where you're pretending to be someone you're not." Sakura and Syaoran both lay on the bed, side by side.<p>

"This is Li Clan business. You know the past of Gakuen Alice, right? About Ayame and Kounji?" Sakura nodded. "Despite the school being in Japan, the Li Clan continues to donate money because a lot of our members have Alices instead of magical powers. I'm here to make sure that the school is doing well and to get an education while I'm at it."

She looked curious. "So then why don't you just say that you're a Li Clan official?"

"The elders want me to keep a low profile. They don't want me to expose the world of sorcerers until it's absolutely necessary. Not to mention, the Li Clan isn't well known among most students. We provide a hefty donation, but no one outside the staff, is to know. "

"Kero-chan told me about the ESP and the HSP. What happened to them?" Syaoran sighed. _I should've known Sakura would be so curious._

"The ESP was sent away to be punished by the Li Clan. I think he's currently at the compound in Hong Kong. The HSP is currently Kazumi Yukihara and he's a very nice person. He's Mikan-san's uncle too. It's been a tough few years for this school. They fought against Kuonji for about six years.

"I don't know the exact story, because this is only what the Elders told me, but it took a reluctant truce with the Anti-Alice Organization to finally take down the ESP. It was horrible, and the campus turned into a warzone. But by some miracle, there were no causalities on either side." He looked slightly frustrated. "To this day, we still don't know how it was possible. But the school was eventually put back to normal and everyone was happy again. Like some kind of happily ever after."

"Is there something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura was worried for her boyfriend. He looked a bit troubled as he looked out the window.

"Nothing seems to be adding up." His expression was grim. "There's definitely something lurking out there, waiting to strike." She wanted to disagree, but she could also feel it too.

It was like the calm before a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... Please review! ^^<strong>


End file.
